Neo-Kygonese Empire
The Neo-Kygonese Empire, or simply known as the Second Empire of Kygon, replaced the Republic of Kygon in 241KOR. It is currently in the Western Reach and Northern Reach. Founding The new Empire was founded right after the War of 241, by Friedrich Kaiser of the Republic of Kygon. Kaiser cultivated enough support by various leaders to re declare the Kygonese Empire. The Empire of Kordowyn was hestitant at first, but reclucately allowed it due to Republic's help during the War of 241. Religion The widely supported religion in the Empire is Kygonism, with the majority of the population supporting it. With Freedom of Religion legal, small amounts of people support the Hybretian Pantheon or Neo-Templar Pantheon. Culture The culture of the Kygonese is pretty much basic. Most Kygonese usually keeps to themselves and rarely cause any trouble in the government. When it comes to festival and holidays, many Kygonese are known to throw some beautiful events. Leadership 'Friedrich Kaiser(241-243KOR) ' After the War of 241, Supreme Leader Friedrich Kaiser declared that the Republic will become an Empire. Kaiser then decided to cleanse the Anarchy and restore order and reclaimed it which he did in a matter of months. In that time the new empire had almost reclaim all the lands lost from the Invasion of Kygon. He was a member of the Pan-Continental Coalition, and helped fight the Kingdom of Varsais, during the the War of 241. When the Great War broke out, he stated they will be neutral, until the Gretian Imperial Navy, began slowly coming towards the straits. Many of his generals and advisors pleaded to him not to declare war on the Gretians, but offer support to the PCC. He did not listened, and immediately declaring war on them. Though the Gretian-Sidonian Empire, publicly stated they did not want to destroy Haven, but nearly occupy it. On a early morning of December 14th, 242KOR, Gretian ships, were spotted off the coast of Haven, the city by then had already been evacuated. Friedrich's Generals and Admirals urged him to just surrender the city and retreat into the Expanse. He did not listen and initiating the Battle of Haven. With the illegal fleet being decimating, a drunk Kaiser begin sending in small suicide boats and began targeting the Gretian Fleet. It failed, while Friedrich escaped Haven, and he blew up most of Haven, while the Gretian Fleet began heading in the straits. From this embarrassment, Friedrich lost command of the military and had to send a good amount to the Hybretian Army, under the command of Daelin I. In late of November 243, Friedrich Kaiser became ill due an infection. Not initially an family inheritance for power, the High Council of the Empire agreed to let Lieutenant General William Kaiser II, Friedrich's older brother, to temporarily take Friedrich's place. 'William Kaiser II(244KOR-253KOR) ' After being elected as an Interim Emperor in late November of 243, William had little knowledge of how to run a government. He served and stationed as a Lieutenant General in the Kygon Armed Forces in Trier. Being in position he had never been in, it was difficult. He listened closely to his advisors, and had some helped from other members in the government. One of his first acts as Emperor, sold an unused strait to the Kingdom of Garman, under a trade agreement with them and strengthen conditions with their neighbor. He has gotten involved in Garmanese Civil War, and the Gorathic War (244). Though he was a stable leader, he ended up on the wrong side and joined the Fascist movement during the Imperial Civil War, some accounts said he was pressured into it. This would prove fatal for William as he was forced to resign after the defeat of the Imperial Fascist Party. His whereabouts are unknown but many say he moved somewhere deep in the Kygon Expanse. Some of his notable acts during his reign, was legalizing Freedom of Religion and allowing women to join the both branches of Kygon Armed Forces. 'Daniel Ganz I(253KOR-) ' Daniel Ganz is the rightful and current Emperor of the Kygonese Empire after the resignation of William Kaiser II.